Take Away My Misery
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lilly has an extremely complicated life. Miley just happens to walk into it when she's at her worst. Liley. Read&Review.
1. Chapter 1

Take Away My Misery

There in the darkness of her room sat Lilly Truscott. Her shriveled up body barely made it out of bed every morning. She rather lay still in her bed for her the rest of her life but her mother would force her out of bed. Even if it meant pouring ice cubes on her. Yet even that would barely wake her up. Her mother hated having to wake herself up early just to get Lilly up which really was no use considering she slept so deep.

Every morning was the same thing. And it always ended with Lilly telling her mother she hates her. She was furious with her mother for many things that happened around them. The most recent thing was when her father had come to town and had attempted to kidnap her. Her mother had done nothing to help her, let alone had she noticed she was gone. She thought her mother was awful for that and now resented her just like she had with her father.

Lilly's father was the type of guy who would date some random women for a while, have sex, then leave them for some other women. He didn't really care if he got them pregnant or not. But with Lilly's mother it was a bit different… When they had first met, they took things slow which made him truly fall in love with her. So instead of having sex just because he had wanted it; he actually had it because he loved her. This time though he did not leave her right after, he actually decided to propose to her. They were so happy to find out that they were going to be having a baby. Unfortunately a few years after their daughter, Lilly, had been born her father had found some other women and left the two of them in the dust. And that was exactly how it had stayed until only a few nights ago.

****

"Lilly, stop doodling in that notebook of yours and pay attention." Mrs. Kunkle, Lilly's English teacher, said annoyed with her. The blonde girl who was staring down at her drawings she had just drawn sighed, closing her book, and looking back up at the teacher as she went on about the play of Romeo and Juliet. She rolled her eyes, that was her least favorite play. Lilly had not believed in love at first sight. Well, she barely believed in love at all. Thanks to her father. After what she finally had found about her father, which she had to force out of her mother, she despised the word love.

The school day went by slowly for Lilly. Luckily it was lunch time so she could finally sit down without having to be cautious about her doodling. She hated pretty much everyone in the school. The only one she tolerated was Oliver but he hasn't been around lately so she's been alone most of the time. Especially at lunch. But that really hadn't bothered her much she enjoyed sitting alone while working on her drawings. That was until a brunette haired girl came walking over.

"Hey, can I sit with ya please? I'm new here and ya look like you could use some company." The girl asked, an accent clearly heard, and a smile on her face. Lilly looked up from her notebook, nodding with a tiny smile. The brunette thanked her and took a seat next to her. She watched as the blonde had went right back down to her notebook and started drawing again. It amazed her to see a person so into something like she was. She, herself were into something as much as she but nobody knew what that thing was.

The blonde continued her drawing until the other girl tapped her on the shoulder. Her body flinched a bit at the touch but she shot her head and turned to the girl. "Whatcha ya drawing?" She asked with a warm smile upon her face. Lilly looked at her, down to her drawing, then back to her again. "Nothing." Was her quiet response as she continued her doodling. The brunette sighed, knowing that was a lie, and shook her head.

"So, what's your name?" She asked changing the subject with a smile upon her face. Lilly looked at her with curiosity then opened her mouth. "Lilly. Your name?" She spoke quietly, afraid that if she were heard by someone they'd come say something to her. A smile grew even more on the southern girl's face as she began to reply to the question she was asked. "I love that name. And I'm Miley." Miley already had started liking the girl who she had chose to sit with. She seemed pretty nice to her, a little shy, but hey so was she. It was better than one of those jerks.

The two girls sat there a while more enjoying their lunches and talking about the day at school. Both of them had instantly started liking each other. They both had so many things in common. Except the fact that Lilly preferred art while Miley preferred music. Other than that the girls liked pretty much the same kind of things. Both were also very quiet as well. This had made it all the more easier for Amber and Ashley to tease them.

Lilly had warned Miley of the two, telling her how they will say things just to push your buttons. She hated them with a passion. Those girls were the two people who had taken her only best friend from her and turned her into the school's laughing stock. Lilly also couldn't believe that Oliver would believe those fools over her, his best friend since pre-school. She just shook her head, trying to forget of that horrible memory.

The bell for dismissal had finally rung and all the students started pouring out of the classrooms. Lilly and Miley came out last due to all the people pushing them out of the way. But that had not seemed to bother the two at all they were too caught up in their conversation to notice any of that. "So, Lilly, how about you come to my house with me to hang out and stuff? Maybe we can get a head start on that science project…" Miley suggested, as they made their way to their lockers which happened to be right next to each other.

A smile formed across the blonde girl's face. "I'd like that." She opened her locker reaching for her book bag. She slung it over one of her shoulders then the two left for Miley's.

****

About fifteen minutes later both Miley and Lilly had finally made to her house. The brunette opened the door sliding her sandals off and putting her book bag on the floor of the living room. She told Lilly to do the same.

"Daddy, I'm home. And I invited a new friend over. We'll be upstairs in my room so ya know." She yelled to Mr. Stewart, her father, then ran upstairs to her room as Lilly followed. Lilly's eyes looked around the room, it seemed pretty much like her own except the pink polka-dots painted on the wall. Other than that it was as if she were in her own room.

Miley sat on the bed beside Lilly, smiling at her. She really, really liked this girl. She seemed so sweet and she was such a cute little thing. "You're room is so cool. It looks almost exactly like mine but mine doesn't have polka-dots on the walls." The other girl said with a smile as well. Miley smiled at that. She couldn't believe how much she and her new friend already in common. And how fast they had become friends, pretty good friends actually.

"Thank you. That's so cool!" She smiled. The blonde nodded and gave a small smile back. Then she looked to the clock. She let out a quiet sigh, it was nearly four o'clock and her mother was gonna get angry if she came home late without telling her about it. So unfortunately she decided it'd be best if she text her mother telling her she was at Miley's.

A while of sitting in the room talking their arms off got the two girls hungry so they headed downstairs to see what Mr. Stewart had prepared for supper. "I made some baked potatoes with a delicious fish." He said with a proud smile. It took him quite a while to get the fish all cooked up and by the time he was done he could barely take the heat of the oven anymore. The girls smiled and sat down at the dining room table.

Miley's father looked over to the blonde with a questioning face. "What's your name?" He asked politely. Lilly looked over at him shyly. "L-Lilly." She said in quiet voice. The brunette realized how tensed up her friend had gotten so patted her hand for a nice comfort.

Mr. Stewart nodded while smiling warmly at the girl who was her daughter's new friend. "Nice to meet you Lilly. I sure hope ya like a nice cooked fish for supper. Been cookin' it all day." He said trying to make her feel welcomed in their house. Lilly gave a small smile, while nodding her head. They all dug into their meals after Mr. Stewart said Grace.

****

It had been four hours since they had finished dinner and it was getting late so Lilly decided she'd go home. She made plans with Miley to go to the mall tomorrow after school then they'd go hang at her house or maybe the beach. Whatever the plan was she was happy.

"Lillian Rosanne Truscott! You have been gone for ten fucking hours too late." Her mother hissed as Lilly came into the house. She rolled her eyes as she ran up the stairs to her room. That pissed her mother off even more. She marched up the stairs right after her daughter. "You little brat! You don't walk away from your mother like that. Where the hell were you all this time Lillian?" She had an angry look on her face and her breath smelled of alcohol which had terrified Lilly. She knew how aggressive that stuff made her mother.

Lilly backed away onto her bed trying to stay far away as she could from her mother. Unfortunately that just angered her mother even more. "Don't you ignore me, bitch. Where the fucking hell were you? Answer me or I will slap you." She demanded scaring the poor girl once more. Tears began to pour out of her eyes. She hated when her mother tried to hurt her. It terrified her horribly. "M…mom… please do…don…don't hurt me…" She sobbed.

Her mother just gave her an evil glare. "Oh, you rather go with that bastard father of yours. Then let me take you to him my dear…" She said, grabbing the frightened girl and pulling her out of the house. She threw her in the back of the car then made her way to the front of the car, taking a seat in the driver's seat. She started the engine and began driving. "Buckle up Lillian…gonna a bumpy ride…" Her mother slurred. She drove fast on the highway so fast Lilly had thought they were gonna die. She kept on driving faster each time, soon the car came to a squeaky halt. The only thing Lilly could hear was her mother scream and the car crashing into a truck.

Lilly felt horrifying pain as she lied in the backseat of the half torn car her mother had thrown her into. She saw trickles of blood falling from her head and heard herself screaming but soon everything went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A woman from a house near the site of the crash came out to see what had happen, gasping as she saw the site of Lilly. "HELP! Somebody call 911! There's an injured girl over here." The woman shouted to the people in the truck who were barely even hurt. One of the guys nodded while taking their phone out and dialing 9-1-1.

Soon enough the ambulance along with the police had come, asking what had happened. The women had said the only thing she heard were two cars colliding into to each other. They wrote that down on a notepad then walked over to one of the guys in the truck. "Can you tell us in detail what happened?" One of the police officers asked, looking to the guy in the driver's seat.

He nodded. "We were going for a drive down to San Diego when we saw that this car was driving down at full speed…We tried to move out of the way but that car was way too fast." He said. "And the next thing we knew our truck was all smashed up in the middle of the road." The police officer nodded as he wrote all that down as well.

"Alright, thank you sir. Do you guys need a ride to anywhere?" He asked.

They nodded. "Just to the nearest gas station please."

The police officer gave them a smile and pointed to the police car. "Go with Officer Semmons…I'm gonna stay here to investigate the crash. Thanks for all your help guys." With that the men were in the car and gone. The police officer walked over to the car where he saw the teenage girl, Lilly Truscott, who was plastered in blood. His mouth gaped at the horrifying site; he had never seen so much blood before. Then he made his way over to the front seat where the mother had lied, deeply unconscious. Also plastered in blood and a little bit of glass mixed in. He sighed at this. He could tell the mother was drunk just by the look of her face. No wonder they had gotten into a crash. She was drunk while driving and now not only did she have to pay for the consequences but so did her daughter.

He told the ambulance driver to get them both to the Emergency room as quick as they could go. Even if the mother had made it through everything that were to happen tonight he was not going to arrest her for drunk driving although he would usually have to, he had felt it was not right to do so. He thought it'd be best if she go to a rehab center instead. Well that would only happen if she made it. But unfortunately by how screwed up she got he had known she would probably not make it.

****

One of the nurses walked into Lilly's room, sighing at the news of her mother. She looked towards Lilly to see if she was awake. The blonde was looking around the room while tears began to fall from her eyes. Nurse Susie sighed she couldn't be the one to tell the poor girl of her mother's death. But she knew she had to. She couldn't believe it herself really, Mrs. Truscott used to be a real good friend of hers and when Lilly was younger she would always baby sit her when Lilly's mother would go out grocery shopping or something like that. And now she had to be the one to Lilly her only parent was dead.

She walked over to Lilly, giving her a small smile. "Hi, Lilly. Do you remember me sweetie?" She asked softly, while taking her hand in hers. The blonde gave her a small smile back while nodding her head. "Of course I do. You were the one who always watched me when I was a kid." She remembered when she would watch her, she always made Lilly laugh when she was a little girl. Lilly had thought that Susie was the nicest lady she had ever met.

"Do you know where my mum is? I heard her scream! Is she alright?" Susie sighed; she knew this was the time she'd have to tell the poor girl that her mother is no longer with them. It would be hard for Lilly since she and her mother had been so close once but it had to be told. "Lilly, honey…your mom is…she's gone." Lilly's heart stopped. She couldn't believe a word she was saying. Her mother was _not_ dead. She told herself. She shook her head violently, as she made her way up from the bed she lied in, running out of the room as fast she could.

The blonde girl ran past the waiting room past the bathrooms then right out the exit. She kept running until she came to her old friend's house. She stood at the doorstep as if the door would open and Oliver would step out but she knew how much he hated her now and that made it so much worse. Lilly let out a sigh and walked to the door, slowly pressing in the button to the doorbell. She waited patiently for the door to open and when it did her heart stopped.

Oliver was standing there with a glare on his face, and Amber was in the background sitting on his couch with a smirk on her face. "What the hell do you want Lilly?" Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes she couldn't believe he would be friends with that back stabbing, lying bitch.

She just stood there crying in disbelief. His face turned red with anger towards as he grabbed her harshly by the neck. "Tell me why the hell you fucking came here and ruined my make-out session with Amber for! You little slut." He demanded, as he slapped her face. Lilly grew frightened and sobbed uncontrollably.

All of sudden a man from a house across the street came running to see what the fuss was about, it just happened to be Mr. Stewart. He gasped at the sight. He couldn't believe what this guy was doing to the poor girl who happened to be Miley's friend. Mr. Stewart came marching over, taking Lilly out of Oliver's grasp.

He was angry at the guy. "Who the hell do you think you are hurting her?" He asked, glaring at the boy as he wrapped his arms around the fragile girl. Oliver became flustered. "She's a backstabbing bitch." And with that he went into his house slamming the door behind him.

Mr. Stewart sighed and carried Lilly to their house, yelling for Miley to come downstairs. She came running down the stairs, shocked to see Lilly all shriveled up. She rushed to her side, wrapping an arm tightly around her shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Lilly…what happened?" She asked worried to death. The blonde sobbed hysterically unable to answer her, so she looked to her father for an answer.

"All I saw was some guy holding her harshly by the neck, bud. He was saying some harsh things to her so I grabbed her from him and brought 'er here." He said, still angry at the boy. Miley sighed; she couldn't believe anybody could ever want to hurt this sweet girl. "What a jerk. I'm gonna bring her upstairs daddy, maybe that'll calm her down some." She pulled Lilly into her arms and slowly made her way up the stairs with her.

****

Miley ran her hand through Lilly's hair as she rocked her back and forth. She knew something else must have happened to make her so distraught. But she would have to wait til' she was calmed down enough to speak before she could ask what was wrong.

"Shh." She soothed into her ear. "You're okay, Lilly. That guys gone, he's never gonna hurt you again I promise. Calm down sweetie." She held Lilly close, trying desperately to soothe her pain. It's been two hours and yet Lilly still cried, Miley knew something horrible must have happened to make her cry like this. She looked at the clock, it was almost one am. She sighed, continuing to calm the blonde girl down.

Lilly looked up at Miley, who looked back down at her. "What sweetie?" She asked softly, placing a small kiss to her forehead. She looked down, sniffling. Miley caressed her cheek with her thumb. "My…mom…and me…we…car… crash… dead…alcohol…"

"Sweetie, you have to slow down." She said, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Now, tell me again, but try to talk slower, kay?" Lilly nodded, continuing to sniffle and cry. "My…mom…car crash…she's …… dead…" Miley gasped, pulling the girl into her embrace.

Miley couldn't believe it. She remembered how hard it had been for her when her mother had passed away. It was the most tragic thing that she had ever gone through. Her mother had also been in a car crash, as she was on her way back home from a business trip in Pennsylvania. She couldn't forget that horrible phone call her father got; she'd never seen him so depressed. That's why she would do anything to help Lilly ease her pain.

****

Lilly packed up her room, looking more depressed than ever. She felt awful for how she had been treating her mother lately, really regretting it. Lilly was going to be staying with the Stewarts' for a while; Miley had made that pretty clear to her. She was happy to have a friend like her to confide in. Miley really made her feel important. She didn't know what it was but that girl really made her feel something.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of arms being wrapped around her. "Hey sweetheart." Said a deep, raspy voice belonging to Miley. "How's the packing coming? Need any help, Lil?" The blonde shook her head while she continued packing her suit case.

After an hour of packing, the blonde had finally finished. She looked over towards Miley with a small smile. "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." Lilly said, while plunging her stuff on to the ground in the brunette's room. Miley gave her a soft smile back as she pulled her into a tight hug. "Lil, you don't have to thank me or my daddy. We _want_ you to stay with us." She smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

Lilly hugged her back with an even bigger smile. She was so happy and thankful to have such a wonderful friend as Miley. The moment she met the brunette she just knew they would become good friends, but she never expected to be this close with her in such little time. Not that she was complaining or anything she tended to really like the girl. And if she ever lost her, she'd be lost right now.

Miley smiled bigger, happy to see Lilly with a decent smile on her face. This had been the first time she'd really seen the girl smile like that. It really warmed her own heart to see her friend happy even if she had just lost her mother. Although she thought Lilly might have been hiding her real emotions deep inside. Well whatever it was she was happy that right now her friend was not upset.

"Miles, you have no clue how great a friend you are." The blonde had said, clearing the silence between them. That made the brunette pull her into a loving embrace, she wrapped her arms tight around Lilly's waist. "You have no clue how sweet you are, Lil." She gave her a warm smile as she kept her hold on the blonde. She thought it had felt pretty nice to hold someone she cared so dearly about.

The blonde smiled into the embrace as she wrapped her own arms around Miley's neck, resting her head into the crook of the brunette's neck. It felt rather soothing to her. She loved the feeling of her friend's skin, so soft and smooth. Even pretty warm. "This is pretty relaxing." She whispered onto Miley's neck. The other girl let out a small giggle as she nodded in agreement. "It is indeed relaxing; it's so nice to be able to just sit here without having to worry about doing anything. Especially with you, Lils." She gave her a huge grin.

Lilly snuggled her head into her neck some more, grinning back at her. "You're amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was early afternoon when the two girls decided to go to the beach for a while. Unfortunately Oliver would be there as well, accompanied by Amber.

Miley and Lilly sat themselves down at a table, talking about how great it'll be to live with each other. The blonde was surprised to see how close she has gotten to Miley, she almost felt as if she could not survive with out her. She was closer to the brunette than she ever had been with Oliver. "You're truly the best friend, I've ever had." Lilly spoke from the bottom of her heart. She really, truly had meant that. She couldn't think of anyone to top Miley's kind, gentle heart. Unfortunately right as Miley was about to answer, Oliver had come walking over, his face plastered with fury.

"You slut. Think you can replace me with some little goody-little-two-shoes. Not even in your dreams, bitch." Oliver hissed, giving a hard core glare to the girl. The blonde grew frightened and stiffened, trying to hide behind Miley. He chuckled in a rude manner, while swinging his hand to slap her across the face but was stopped by Miley.

She had her arms wrapped protectively around the smaller girl, a furious glare fixed on the man who tried to hurt her. "Don't you even think about touching her, you son of a bitch. If I find out that you've even glanced at her, I'll do more than re-arrange your face." She hissed at him, as her fist swung up, punching his face. Without another word she took Lilly and left.

****

Lilly looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. She noticed how greener the grass was here, much greener than it was back in Malibu. It was a whole lot quieter as well.

The waves from the ocean swayed with the wind, making a soft humming noise. "Miley, where are we?" The blonde asked, watching the waves contently. Miley placed her hand on Lilly's back, rubbing it up and down soothingly. "Somewhere peaceful, to get your mind off things. A place where you can let out your true emotions. Because Lil, I know you really just want to break down and cry. I can see it in your eyes sweetie." She whispered softly, into her ear.

Lilly looked down in shame as her friend took her to a nearby bench and sat down, pulling her with her. The brunette placed Lilly's head onto her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Now please don't hide your emotions from me…I want you to let them out Lil. That's why I took you here. This way you don't have to worry about anyone bothering you or anything…you can just cry. Or we can talk about what happened, whatever makes you more comfortable sweetie." She pressed her lips warmly over the other girl's forehead.

The blonde looked at the ground; she definitely did just want to cry. She had wanted to cry for all of eternity. It was her fault her mother died. Lilly would tell herself, she was the one who made her mother go back to drinking herself sick. If she hadn't been so rude to her than her mother would not have done what she had done last night. Her mother would still be here right now.

Without realizing, tears started to pour from her eyes. She tried brushing them away and holding them back but she could no longer do that. They just came, nonstop. Miley wrapped her other arm around her waist, cradling her as a baby. "Don't fight the tears, Lils…let them come." She soothed. The blonde shook violently at the sobs that had begun to escape her. She screwed eyes shut hoping it would make all the pain go away but unfortunately for her it had only made things worse.

Lilly saw her mother screaming over and over again as the car kept wrecking into the truck. It kept getting worse and worse…she couldn't stop the terror from showing. "AHH!" She screamed from her mouth. "MOM…" She continued screaming as Miley continued soothing her, well trying to soothe her anyways.

Miley kept her arms tight around the screaming girl. She couldn't even imagine the awful pain the girl was going through. She knew how horrible it was when her mother died, she wouldn't speak to anyone for months. But unlike Lilly, they knew when Mrs. Stewart was gonna die…they had time to prepare themselves for it. Although that did not make it any easier. At least her mother didn't die painfully.

That's why she would do whatever it takes to be there for Lilly, no matter what happened. No matter how hard it would be, she was going to help her friend through it all.

The blonde was now lost in her mind, back in the car with her mother. She could hear her mother scream for mercy. Her eyes were screwed she noticed. "MOM!!!!" She shouted. "MOM!" Mrs. Truscott screamed so loud this time everything stopped. Soon all the blonde could hear was the sound of sirens and her mother's head hit the stirring wheel. She tried to get up to get to her mother but her body fell back and the whole world went black.

Her eyes shot open after about ten minutes of screaming. The memory still struck her mind and then finally she realized that her mother was truly dead. She began crying, she cried for her mother's death, cried for how she had been treating, cried for how she would never be with her mother anymore, she cried because that's all she could do.

"Shh…it's okay Lilly…it's okay." Miley pressed her lips onto her cheek. "Let it out honey, let it out." She patted her back, as she began rocking her back and forth.

Lilly cried harder onto her shoulder. She buried her head into the brunette's chest. "My…mom…she…" She began but Miley stopped her by putting her finger to her lips. "It's okay, sweetie…You'll get through this Lil, I promise."

****

It had been a while since the girls had left town. Both had fallen asleep a while after Lilly's meltdown. They were lying on the bench, Miley's jacket around the two of them. The only noise that could be heard was the waves of the ocean making their way towards the surface.

Unfortunately the sound the girls had awoken to was the sound of some guys fighting each other. Lilly sighed, knowing darn well who those two boys were. They were Oliver's old friends who she always saw when they had gone to the skate park together. She always knew that those two hated each other and now she had to see them fighting…

Miley grunted while rolling her eyes, she had woken up to this and was bitterly angry. She got up lying Lilly down as she wrapped her jacket around her, pressed a small kiss to her cheek, and walked over to where the guys were standing. "Can you two idiots stop fucking fighting…my friend and I are trying to rest! I will kick you assholes where the sun don't shine if you don't fricking quit." She hissed through her teeth.

The shorter guy gave her a glare. "And who the hell are you?" He asked his voice full of anger.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring his question, and walked back to Lilly.

"Let's go, Lil." She said gathering her up in her arms, as she walked back to her car.

****

Once the girls had gotten home, Mr. Stewart told them to go wash up for supper. The girls ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. "Oh Lil, you've got a cut on your cheek…Let me clean it for you sweetie." Miley said, looking at an open cut upon the blonde's cheek.

The brunette got out a wash cloth from a drawer connected to the sink. She put some luke-warm water onto it squishing soap into it, and then she softly pressed the wash cloth onto Lilly's cut. The blonde had winced at the pain from her open soar. She had not a clue of how that got there until she remembered the night of the car crash. The blonde had remembered that her mother was drunk that night and had slapped her across the face…She looked down in shame as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Miley noticed her crying and pulled her into a hug. "Oh sweetie…don't cry." She whispered softly into her ear. Lilly tried to stop but the tears just kept pouring out. She buried her head onto the brunette's shoulder, who had wrapped her arms tightly around her waist as she began to rock her back and forth. "Lilly…what's wrong honey? Did I hurt your cut even more by cleaning it?" She asked, beginning to worry.

The blonde continued to cry, not answering the question. She knew if she told her the truth things would turn upside down and she didn't want that…her mom was just upset…because of her behavior towards her. Mrs. Truscott hadn't meant to slap, or so she hoped.

Miley was really starting to worry as to her friend not answering her. "Lilly, answer me…tell me what's wrong." She said softly, rocking her still. She began to softly hum a gentle tune. The brunette took Lilly into her room continuing to rock her back and forth until she calmed down. All she did now was sniffle.

"You okay now, sweetie?" Miley asked relieved that she had finally stopped crying. The blonde nodded, resting her head onto her shoulder. Miley gave her a small smile as she pressed a kiss atop her head. "Good. Let's got eat dinner Lils. Before daddy and Jackson eat it all." She suggested while getting up from the bed. Lilly nodded.

The brunette took Lilly's hand softly in hers and walked down the stairs with her.

Mr. Stewart looked up from his plate. "Everything okay girls?" He asked, knowing that his daughter's friend had been crying. Miley nodded while carefully helping the blonde to sit down then she had took a seat next to her placing her hand onto Lilly's, giving it a comforting squeeze. He nodded satisfied with her answer.

Everyone began to eat their meal, once Mr. Stewart had said Grace, except for Lilly. She just stared at her plate with no actual expression. Miley was the only one to notice and sighed. She turned her head to face Lilly's. "Lilly, you have to eat something honey…you haven't had any food in days. Come on Lils, it'll do you good to eat something." She said trying to encourage her to eat the food in front of her.

Unfortunately the girl refused and continued to stare at the plate. Miley sighed; she hated how depressed her new friend was becoming. It reminded her of how she was after mother had passed away. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk to anyone, and wouldn't even get out of her bed sometimes. But then she found something that she had a deep passion for, something that had taken the pain away. Music.

She needed to find something for Lilly that would take her pain away…then she remembered the day she had sat with her at lunch…she had a notebook that she drew in the whole time. Maybe artwork was _her_ passion, the one thing that could help resolve _her_ pain.

After supper had been finished Miley took Lilly upstairs and got out an empty notebook. She handed the notebook to the girl and said, "Since I had saw you doodling in that notebook of yours at lunch the other day I thought maybe if you draw or do some kind of artwork every time you feel upset maybe it could help ease the pain you have." The blonde held the notebook to her chest while thinking about that for a minute. _Maybe that could work…_She thought.

"You really want to give this to me?" She asked. Miley nodded with a warm smile, as she came over to pull her into a hug. "Of course Lil. I think this could really work for you. I know when my mom passed away, music was the only thing in my life that could help ease the pain of loosing my mother. So I thought maybe art is yours." She pressed her lips on top of the blonde's cheek.

Lilly gave her a small little smile as she nodded in agreement.

****

It was 6'o clock in the morning when the two girls were woken up to the sound of Miley's alarm going off. She groaned while hitting the snooze button. She sat up, yawning tiredly. "Lilly, get up sweetie…we gotta get ready for school." Miley said while pressing her lips onto her forehead. The blonde groaned snuggling deeper into the covers. Miley sighed, as she slowly unwrapped the blankets from her. She saw her shiver so she wrapped her arms around her to make up for the loss of warmth. "Did you sleep good Lil?" She nodded, snuggling her neck into Miley's neck.

The brunette smiled, as she wrapped her arms tighter around her waist. "Are you ready to get back to school, Lil? And don't you worry I will not let that Oliver guy touch you or that friend of his. I promise." She said, bringing her hand to caress her friend's cheek. Lilly looked down, not saying a word but then after a moment she slowly nodded.

"It's gonna be okay Lilly, it will be. Everything's gonna get better in time sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Once the girls got to school, they headed to their lockers. Miley looked towards the other girl, looking at how depressed she was.

The brunette sighed as she put her hand onto her friends back. "Lil, if you feel upset at all today please come tell me, okay? And I'll take you home." Miley whispered softly into her ear. The blonde girl just gave her a small nod before reaching in her locker for her books. She stood there, waiting for Miley to retrieve her own set of books and then the two girls headed off for class.

When both Miley and Lilly had got into the classroom, Amber was waiting for them with a glare on her face. The blonde looked down not wanting to see her hideous face. The brunette sighed as she wrapped a protective arm around the small girl's shoulder, glaring up at the girl who she knew hurt her dear friend way too many times. "Can you move out of our way so we can sit down?" She asked in a cold tone.

Amber ignored her continuing to stand in their way while glaring at the blonde. "Why the hell would a person like you want to hang out with some low life garbage like this thing?" The anger started rising in Miley's body as she heard the awful words coming from Amber's mouth. She walked closer to her, her face pure red, she took her fist and swung it hard enough to give that bitch a black eye so black she'd be seeing stars for weeks. "Don't you dare call this sweet girl any of those awful words! Lilly is the sweetest girl in the world and all of you assholes treat her like she's a piece of dirt! If any of you jerks ever do anything to my poor friend again, I will re-arrange all of your little faces! Stay the hell away from her, all of you." She yelled, her face nearly beat red.

She took Lilly into the girls' bathroom and locked the door so no one could come in. She pulled her into her arms, and rocked her back forth. "Shh…it's okay sweetie…I'm not gonna let anyone harm you ever." Miley soothed, continuing to rock her. The blonde began to sob as her body shook with sadness. She buried her face into her friend's chest. Miley ran her hand through her hair, trying to soothe her as best she could. "Hey…it's okay Lil, come on sweetie…don't cry." She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

The brunette kept holding her, soon taking out her phone to call Mr. Stewart. "Daddy, please come get us…Lilly's having another meltdown." She said quickly into the phone praying for her father to say yes. "Alright darlin' I'll be there in ten." With that the line was dead.

****

Miley lied down next to the blonde in the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Go to sleep honey." She whispered among her ear. She pulled Lilly close to her chest after wrapping the blanket around the both of them. "Shh. We're at home now, Lilly. Nobody can hurt you here, and nobody will." She soothed. The blonde just snuggled closer while closing her eyes.

The brunette sighed quietly while running her hand through the girl's hair. She had never saw someone as depressed as Lilly had been. Not including herself. It was awful watching someone she cared about so deeply be this depressed. _I guess this is how it was for my daddy when I was depressed…_Miley thought.

Just as she was about to fall asleep herself her father walked in. "How's Lilly?" He asked, taking a seat at the edge of the bed wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder. She sighed while resting her head on his shoulder. "Not good, daddy…not good." She whispered as she continued to stroke the sleeping girl's hair.

He shook his head, remembering how hard it was on Miley when her mother died. He hated seeing his little girl so depressed. That's why he would do anything to help his daughter's friend. Even if he had to let her stay with them. Which did not bother him one bit, he quite liked Lilly. Mr. Stewart found her very nice, a little shy but he didn't mind that.

"Do you know if she has any relatives around here?" He asked. Miley shook her head continuing to stroke the blonde hair gently.

"Daddy, I thought she was staying with us…please she needs me! I promised her I would protect and take care of her… don't make her leave daddy…please." She started panicking not wanting Lilly to move out. Mr. Stewart let out a laugh at how panicky his daughter had got, thinking of the worse thing. He patted his daughter's back. "Oh Miles, I was just asking. Don't you worry about Lilly moving out she is staying right here with us." She smiled and sighed in relief.

Mr. Stewart smiled as he wrapped his daughter in a hug. "We'll get Lilly through this, Mile. Don't you worry."

****

The blonde sat up, trying to find where Miley was. "M…Miley." She whispered, scared of being on her own. She felt someone slap her across the face but could not identify just who that person was. Tears began pouring from her eyes feeling the horrifying pain coming from her cheek. "Miley…why'd you s-slap me?" No one answered, instead she got another slapping. Her body began to tremble in pain. "MILEY THAT HURT!" She yelled in pain at the unknown person.

Lilly felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her close to their chest. "Lilly…honey, wake up…wake up." The girl said in a gentle voice. Her voice was very soothing with her Tennessee accent thickly heard. She finally realized who it was that had been speaking to her, it was Miley. Her eyes fluttered open and she snuggled closer into her arms. "M…Miley…" She whimpered as she buried her face into the brunette's chest.

Miley pulled her closer, rocking her back and forth. "Shh, I'm here sweetie, I'm here. Everything is all right." She soothed into her ear. The brunette ran her hand gently through the smaller girl's hair trying to think of a way to soothe her pain. Soon she began to softly sing a song her father had used to sing to herself when she was little.

"**You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away" –MC. 

****

The next morning arrived quickly for the girls, something they were not waiting for but had got up anyway. Miley sat up as her friend had too, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist pulling her closer to her body. "Lil, sweetie, are you ready to go back to school? It's okay if you're not. We can stay home until you feel comfortable going to school, I know how hard it is for you to deal with those people. Besides you need time to grieve for your mother Lilly…" Miley said, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lilly snuggled into her embrace, nuzzling her head into the brunette's neck. She really had not felt like going back to school and dealing with all the drama but she also needed to make up a huge test for her math class. The blonde sighed. Miley realized how tensed the girl in her arms was and began to rock her back and forth. "Shh. Take your time and think if you need to, honey. We have time." She soothed, pressing her lips to the girl's forehead. Lilly nodded as she looked down to her hands wishing that she could just forget about everything in her life, except Miley of course, and just start over.

"I …… I c-can't deal with everyone at school…" She looked down trying to hide the fear in her voice.

The brunette pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her head while the other was wrapped around her waist. She could remember how hard it was for herself when she went to school back in Tennessee. Everyone had always given her hard time considering she had a country singer for a father. Her best friend in the world became her worst enemy because of that, she hated it.

But now her best friend was the one with the school problems and she would do anything to stop the people from hurting Lilly. Today though, she was not gonna let her friend go to school if she was not ready to deal with them again. So she laid back down in the bed, pulling Lilly down as well, and wrapped the blanket around them. "Get some rest, sweetie. You're not ready to go back to school yet." She caressed her cheek, hoping to soothe her to sleep.

Lilly sighed, resting her head down on the other's chest, and closed her eyes. She tried not to think of her mother again. It had broke her to pieces when she remembered what had happen the night of the crash…she hated watching her mother die so painfully at such a young age. The blonde wished that she had been the one who had died, not her mom. She hated herself for causing her mother to die. Lilly believed herself as the reason for everything that had happened recently. And she hated herself for that.

Miley could sense her friend's sadness as she began to rub her back. She didn't want to see the poor girl so depressed as this but she knew it was common for a person once they had loss someone so close. And she would do anything she could possibly do to try to her up. No matter what she had to do. Miley was not gonna let her friend lose herself to this. She was going to help Lilly through every little thing. Even if it took months or even years. She really cared for the girl, so she just could not stand back and watch her deprive herself of happiness.

****

It was a little after twelve when the blonde had awoken. She looked around and saw Miley sleeping beside her with her arms wrapped securely around her waist. Lilly looked at the clock, then lied back down snuggling back into her friends arms until she heard a phone ringing. She groaned and tried to reach for it but Miley's grip on her was too tight. She sighed, tapping the brunette softly on the shoulder to try and wake her up.

Miley slowly opened her eyes as she looked at the girl in her arms with a concerned look. "Some wrong, Lil? You okay?" She asked, running her hand gently through her hair. Lilly nodded. "A phone is ringing…" She whispered.

The brunette sat up, with Lilly on her lap, and reached for the phone that had been ringing. She saw that the phone was her friends and handed it to her while she ran her hand up and down the girl's back in soothing circles. "Hello?" The blonde said into the receiver of the phone.

"Hello, Lillian." Said a deep voice which the blonde had unfortunately knew whose voice it belonged to. Her whole body tensed up at the realization of her father's voice. All the memories of that one awful night came flooding back to her. She tried her best to rid them from her mind but had failed. Lilly had never been so terrified as she had been that night in her entire life.

Her hands became shaky as she held the phone to her ear. "W-what d…do y-you w-w-want…?" She asked, as her voice started to shake with fear. The blonde had no idea how her father had gotten her number. She knew she had not given it to him and she knew no one who would. But then she remembered Oliver and began to cry. Lilly remembered the night he heard the awful lie Amber had told him about her, she remembered he had said that he would make her life miserable as hell. That's when she realized how her father got her number…Oliver told him.

Miley felt her body tighten up and sighed, worrying of who she was talking to. She could tell the person was someone who had scared her poor friend to death. Something that angered her but she didn't want to say anything to make matters worse, so all she had done was wrap her arms as tight as she could around the shaken girl's body and placed a soothing kiss onto each of her cheeks.

"You're coming to live with me, my dear Lillian…" He spoke trying to get her to come back. The blonde screamed as she threw her phone to the ground, braking into tiny little pieces. Her body began trembling in her friend's arms as she screamed for dear life after hearing her father's voice. She wanted to kill Oliver for giving him her number, she wanted to kill her father for being such a bastard as he was. Lilly wanted to run for her life to run so far away that he could never find her but unfortunately knew that would never happen.

The brunette gasped, cradling the shattered girl tightly in her arms. "Shh, you're okay honey…shh. I'm here, I'm right here." She soothed into her ear, beginning to rock her back and forth. Miley continued to rock her for a while but realized it wasn't working so she decided to sing another song to her. One that she would always listen to, to give her strength when she had needed it most. It was a song her father had wrote, for her when she started singing. And she always asked her father to sing it for her when she needed more strength.

"**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa" – MC

And with that both girls were fast asleep.

****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The girls had been sitting in the kitchen waiting for lunch to be ready when Miley had decided to ask Lilly who had been the person on the other side of the telephone. "Lil, who were you talking to earlier sweetie?" She asked, gently stroking her hand with the tip of her thumb. The blonde looked down, not wanting to answer the question.

Lilly got up from her seat frustrated and ran out the front door, leaving Miley and Mr. Stewart staring after her. Miley's father looked over towards his daughter. The brunette looked down as she walked to the front door about to run after her distraught friend. Mr. Stewart stopped her, pulling her into a hug. "Give her time to herself, darlin'." He said as ran his hand up and down her back. She sighed knowing that that's what she should do but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. Miley had to run after her, she knew the blonde could do something awful if she was on her own for too long.

"Daddy…I have to go get her…She's upset, she shouldn't be alone…" She spoke trying to get out of her father's embrace but had failed. Miley continued trying her hardest to get out the door still failing due to how weak she was compared to her father. "Miles, she needs time to cool off. She's not gonna do anything stupid. Now tell me what all that screamin' was about earlier…and what broke…" He said.

****

Lilly ran as far as her feet could take her and had ended up right in front of her house. She stood there staring at it for a few moments before she walked into it. When she had got into her former house, she noticed it looked a bit different from how it had looked. She hoped to God that no one had moved into her and her mother's house.

The blonde headed up the long stairway of stairs to her room, noticing there were boxes inside of it with someone's name on it that she had not recognized on it. She looked at the walls then the floor, then to her old closet. Lilly sensed that people had moved into their house and began to grow angry. She couldn't believe people had already moved into her house, let alone believe that someone had even sold the house. The blonde had wanted to throw all the crap she had seen out the window. And that's just what she thought of doing.

Unfortunately before Lilly could do anything a girl had walked into her room, screaming from startle as she saw a person in her room. "What the hell? Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you in my room?" The girl hissed at her, about to punch Lilly. The blonde stood there ignoring her question and had given her a hard – core glare. "I should be the one asking you that. This is _MY_ room! _AND MY MOM'S HOUSE!_ So you and whoever else moved into _OUR_ house need to get the hell out…_NOW_!" She yelled, glaring at her even harder ready to punch her at any given moment.

The girl just rolled her eyes as she shook her head, pointing to the door. "No, this is my house asshole. So you are the person who needs to get the fuck out. Don't make me call the cops." She spoke as she punched the blonde hard enough to give her bloody nose. Lilly stood there, not moving an inch continuing to glare at the girl with pure hatred. She longed for her brunette haired friend to come but she knew she wouldn't; considering Miley had no idea where she was.

Although what the blonde girl hadn't been aware of was that Miley had followed her here, after Mr. Stewart had finally given in. Miley ran right into the room, grabbing the blonde girl in her arms as she looked at the person who she had heard yelling at Lilly.

"And who the hell are you?" The girl glared over towards Miley now.

Miley glared back at her, anger flooding through her veins. "I'm Lilly's best friend, you know the girl who you just beat the hell out of…the girl whose mother owns this house. The girl who you've been giving a hard time to! Now tell me who the hell you are and what your deal is!" She demanded, wrapping her arms protectively around the smaller girl's waist as she waited for the girl to answer her.

The girl rolled her eyes, glaring at both girls in front of her. "This little bitchy friend of yours is the one with the fucking problem!" She growled angrily as she made her way out of the room.

Lilly felt tears pour from her eyes as she hid her face on Miley's chest, damping it with her tears. Miley sighed as she gentle placed a kiss on top of her head. "Shh, it's okay Lil…it's okay." She soothed. "Come on honey; let's go back to my house." She cradled the blonde in her arms as she began walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs, getting glares from the girl and two adults. She glared right back at them. "You'll be getting a call from her lawyer, jerks." She hissed before walking out of the house with her friend in her arms.

****

Once they had gotten back to Miley's, she took Lilly into the living room and sat, cradling her, on the couch. She hadn't noticed Jackson sitting right beside them until he spoke up. "Hey Miles…" He said, looking over to her with a girl in her arms that he hadn't recognized. Jackson was the brunette's older brother who had attended college back in their hometown of Tennessee and was on vacation for the weekend.

Miley looked him, giving him a small smile. "Jackson, hi. How's college?" She asked softly while continuing to cradle the shattered girl in her arms. She placed her hand on the blonde's cheek beginning to caress it gently.

Her brother watched her in amusement at the way she was taking care of the girl she held to her chest. He began to wonder who the girl was and why Miley was holding her in such a close way. "It's great, the classes are unbelievably long but the people are nice. I've even got myself a girlfriend, her name is Rose. So, who's this girl?" He said, referring to the blonde girl being cradled in his sister's arms.

"Oh, her name is Lilly. I met her at the school; we instantly became really close friends. Unfortunately the poor thing's been through a lot of horrible things so she's staying with daddy and I now." She said in a gentle tone continuing to keep the girl soothed.

He nodded as he looked back towards the television screen. Miley rolled her eyes realizing how insensitive her brother had been. She sighed and carefully got up, holding Lilly while slowly walking up the stairs with her into her room.

The brunette opened the door to her room, placing her friend carefully into the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her small body. "Get some sleep, sweetie. You need it Lils." She pressed a warm kiss onto her forehead. Lilly looked up at her with pleading eyes as she looked the empty side of the mattress. Miley caught on realizing what the blonde had wanted. "Aww, want me to lie down with you honey?" She asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Lilly nodded as she let out a huge yawn. The brunette gave her a soft smile as she got into bed next to the other. She felt her friend snuggle up to her body. Miley smiled down at her while wrapping her arms protectively around her friend's waist. "Comfy Lils?" The blonde nodded, resting her head down onto the brunette's chest. Miley got herself comfy as well then pulled the blonde closer to her chest while closing her eyes.

"Good. Now close your little eyes and rest up sweetie. Wake me up if you need anything at all Lil. I don't want you running off again like before." She whispered softly into her, drifting to sleep just as Lilly had.

****

It was around mid-night when Miley woke up to the sound of someone banging on the glass door to her balcony. She groaned as she slowly got up to open it, thinking it was Jackson coming home from a party or something. She tried not to wake Lilly up but failed. The blonde looked at her with fear in her eyes.

Miley looked back at her with sympathy in her eyes. "Hey, Lilly…go back to sleep honey. Everything's okay. Shh." She whispered soothingly into her ear as she laid her back down in the bed.

Lilly looked at her with a tear rolling down her cheek. The brunette put a finger to her lips while running her hand through her hair, then pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. After a moment of calming the girl down she walked over to the glass door and opened it to reveal a tall man with crystal blue eyes just as Lilly's and blonde hair. She noticed he was holding a gun and gasped. She ran over to the sniffling Lilly, picked her up, and ran straight to her daddy's room.

She held the blonde as tight as she could while running, keeping her head buried in her chest. "DADDY!"  
She shouted when they had entered the room, trying to wake him up. "Daddy, you have to wake up! There was some guy who was at the door of my balcony and her had a gun in his hand!" She screamed, waking him up but scaring the blonde, who had began to whimper.

Miley cradled her in her arms while beginning to rock her back and forth. "Shh…shh." She soothed. Her father shot up, out of bed pulling both girls into his arms. "Don't you two, precious little thing worry. I am not gonna let anyone hurt either of you. I swear on my life. Now Miley, you two are gonna sleep in here tonight. I will go take care of this son of bitch. If you need me at all tonight just come get me." He said pressing a kiss onto each girl's head.

The brunette nodded, squeezing her father tighter while kissing him on the cheek. She then went, carrying Lilly, to lie down in her father's bed. Miley got the remote clicking the television on, putting on some random channel to try to soothe her friend's nerves. After she wrapped her arms around the girl's waist as tight as she could.

"Shh, everything is gonna be okay honey…everything's gonna be okay. My daddy will not let anything bad happen, I promise. And neither will I sweetie. I will do whatever I can to protect you, Lil. You're like a sister to me, I love you. Now just try to relax as best you can and get some rest. Don't even worry about getting up for school. You're nowhere near ready to go back…" She said in a soft voice, pressing her lips over her cheek.

After the brunette had rubbed her back continuously in soothing circles, Lilly had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep. Miley stared at her sleeping figure for a moment before she pressed a kiss atop her head. "You're never gonna get hurt again, Lilly. I am going to protect you from everything. I swear on my life." She whispered in a sleepy tone before drifting off into her own peaceful sleep as well.

****

Miley woke up to the sound of sheets ruffling around. She realized the blonde had slipped out from her grasp and was curled into a ball on the other side of the bed. The brunette made her way over to her, wrapping her in her arms, and bringing her hand up to caress her cheek. "Hey sleepy girl, how'd you get all the way over here, huh?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

The blonde turned head so she was able to look at Miley. She had a dazed look on he face as she shrugged. "I roll around when I sleep…I hope I hadn't kicked you or anything." She said, sitting herself up. Miley placed a kiss onto each of her friend's cheeks. "Don't you worry, Lil. You didn't kick me or anything sweetie." She said, letting a small smile form upon her face. Lilly moved closer to the other girl, resting her head on her shoulder while yawning tiredly.

Miley let out a soft laugh beginning to run her hand through her friend's hair. "Aww somebody's still a sleepy girl." She cooed. Lilly let a small laugh of her own come out as she nodded her head in agreement, drifting to sleep slowly by the gentle sound of the brunette's heart – beat.

****

Robbie Ray was downstairs cooking breakfast for everyone while worrying about the girls, especially Lilly. He hadn't realized just how much that poor, fragile girl had needed his own little girl for protection. And he had never known how protective his daughter could be over someone she cared for so deeply as she had been of the blonde. It really made him so grateful to have such an amazing daughter as Miley.

He could sense that his daughter had begun liking Lilly more than a friendly way, not that it had bothered him. He also knew that the blonde was like that too. He was happy that the two girls had found each other and hoped that they would both be able to make each other happy.

****


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Miley awoke to find herself in an empty bed. There was no sign of the blonde girl anywhere in the room, her heart began to race. She searched the whole floor for Lilly still no trace of her. Her hear began beating 10 beats per second as she became worried to death of her dear friend.

"Dad, dad! I can't find Lilly!" The brunette shrieked as she came running down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was scared to death not knowing where the distraught girl was. Mr. Stewart looked up from his newspaper with panic in his eyes. He prayed to God that the man who had once been there that night had snuck back to kidnap Lilly.

****

Lilly's body shook with fear as her father shoved her in a car, driving them to an unknown place to her saying that no one would ever be able to find them. She tried to get away from him but he had made it quite clear to her that if she ever tried to leave he would kill her. The blonde longed for Miley to come but knew that the girl had no clue of where she was, in fact neither did Lilly.

"So, your mother's dead…I heard…" He began looking at how his daughter looked so much like his ex-wife he'd once loved with every bone in his body. Lilly looked at the ground, slowly nodding her head as she began to tear up remembering the awful crash her mother and herself had been in.

Her father shook his head while punching the wall in anger. "Fuck." He shouted. It angered him to know that Heather had passed away; he had wanted to taunt her with the fact that he had her daughter; even it was his as well. Although he could care less for the girl these days. All he cared for was getting all the women he could knocked up then leaving them for some other one. Something he'd done since he was in high school.

The blonde sat, shriveled up as a raisin, on the wooden chair trying her best not to curl into a ball and bawl her eyes out. "Why did you take me?" She finally asked in a small voice that sounded as a mouse squeaking.

Mr. Truscott stared at her for a moment, observing her facial expression. "Isn't obvious? I'm your father, the only relative that's able to be your guardian…so why the hell would I not take you? Besides it's not gonna do in any good for you to live with that friend of yours. She's way too good for you. You, Lillian, don't deserve anyone as nice. You know why? Because you were a fucking mistake! I don't care what the hell your mother would say, you _are_ a mistake! The worst one I've ever made. And now I am going to fix that mistake I made." Lilly felt her heart beat almost stop as she felt herself fall to the floor.

She hadn't believed a man could be as cruel as to her father. Never in her life had it occurred to Lilly that she was a mistake. Her mother had always told her over and over that she was most certainly not a mistake and that she had loved her more than any other person including her father. Ms. Truscott never wanted her daughter to feel in such a way as that, she always made sure that Lilly felt loved.

****

Both Miley and her father were at the police station reporting the missing Lilly. The brunette couldn't believe someone had come and taken her friend in such a short amount of time. She began to wonder if it was the guy who she found outside her balcony with a gun…just thinking of that made her want to scream.

Mr. Stewart made sure that there would be at least five of the police out and looking for her by this afternoon. Luckily the commissioner agreed to that and got his five best detectives to find her, he also called the state FBI to help them look for the girl. He nodded his head thanking them very much for agreeing to help look; Jackson told Miley and their father that he was going to look for the girl as well as the cops.

Once they had been done talking to the police officers about what Lilly looked like, Mr. Stewart and his daughter headed home with defeated sighs.

"We're gonna find her, bud. They've got some real good cops lookin' for Lilly. So don't you worry too much." He said, pulling her into a hug. The brunette just sighed, hugging her dad back, then walking upstairs to her room. She looked around for her phone about to call the blonde but then remembered her phone was on the floor broken into millions of little pieces. She groaned. Miley was so furious with her own self for even letting this happen, she had promised to Lilly that she would not let anything happen to her and look at where that got her.

She fell onto her bed, held an old stuff bear close to her, and began wailing her eyes out. The brunette hated herself for letting her dear friend slip away from her, she hated that some person came and took her. "God, please …don't l-l-let anything h…happen to Lilly…" She sobbed out, pleading for nothing to harm her friend.

****

The blonde was locked in a closet in the kitchen that she and Mr. Truscott had just moments ago been standing in. Her father had made it pretty clear that if she even made a peep when his buddies came over, she'd be there supper. Lilly was horribly terrified of him, she'd never known someone to be so evil.

Lilly sat in the darkness of the closet, her legs to her chest, as she rocked back and forth silently crying. "Miley…Miley…Miley…" She whispered repeatedly through hopes of her brunette friend finding her. All of a sudden she felt something beneath her leg, it felt to her as a cell phone. She moved her leg reaching for the phone.

The phone was pretty old compared to the ones she had seen these days but if it meant being able to call Miley, she'd use it. She hurried and turned the phone on muffling the sound with the palms of her hands. After it was on she dialed the brunette's number into the phone.

"Hello?" Lilly heard her friend's voice who she's been longing to talk to say into the receive. The blonde stopped crying as she was happy to hear Miley's voice. "M-M-Miley…" She whispered, shakily, terrified that her father may hear.

Miley gasped, she was surprised to hear Lilly on the other side of the telephone. "Oh my gosh, Lilly…where are you baby? Are you okay? Who kidnapped you sweetie?" She couldn't believe the blonde had called her with her cell phone being broken, she was full of worry as to where her poor friend was and who was with her. Miley could hear the other girl sniffling in the background making her heart break. Hearing Lilly cry was something the brunette hated to hear, she never wanted her sweet friend to ever have to cry. "Lilly, calm down honey…it's gonna be okay! Can you tell me where you're at baby?" She soothed into the phone so her friend would calm down enough to tell her where she's at.

"I…I don't k-know…M-Miley…I-I need y-you…" She sobbed into the phone, wishing she were there to hold her.

The other girl could sense that her friend needed to be with her, to be cradled in her arms as she always had been when she was upset. "Aww, okay Lilly. I know sweetie, I know. And don't you worry, my dad's already told the police about you being kidnapped. They'll find you baby, I promise." She prayed to God that they'd find her, praying her Lilly would be safe and sound when they find her.

****

It had been days since the blonde had gone missing and life for Miley was miserable. She cried every night praying to the Lord for her dear friend to come back. Her father could barely get her to come out of room, yet alone to school.

She longed for Lilly to come back to her, the blonde girl meant the world to her. Miley loved her more than anything and her developed stronger feelings for her than any other person she had ever met in her life. The brunette realized her feelings for Lilly the moment she found out someone had kidnapped her. Right then and there she knew she could not live her life without her friend in it. She needed Lilly and she knew how bad the distraught girl needed her, therefore she would do anything to get her back. Even if it had meant she'd have to go looking for her on her own…Miley was not gonna let the dear girl get hurt.

"Miles…" She heard her father's voice call from outside the door of her bedroom. "Got a call from the commissioner, looks like they might be finding Lilly soon." He opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed, stroking his hand through her long, brown locks.

The brunette rested her head onto Mr. Stewart's shoulder, letting a sigh out. "They better find her soon, daddy. She needs me." She said, tearing up. All she wanted was to have Lilly with her and hold her close to her body for the rest of the day. Her father just nodded as he continued to soothe his daughter by caressing her cheek. "Don't worry bud, she'll be back. They will find her. And if they don't than I will." He pressed a kiss atop his daughter's head.

****

"Alright, officer Lice, we located where the girl's at…" Said a police detective who was helping to look for Lilly. After days of tracking down the device the girl had used to call Miley with the police were able to find where the call had come from. Now all they had to do was get to the place so they could bring her back to her friend.

Officer Lice nodded his head, looking onto the GPS as to where Lilly was located and drove through the many different roads to get there.

A couple of hours later and the detectives had made it to the house the girl and her father were at. They carefully got out of the van, gathering there weapons they may need to capture the kidnapper. Officer Lice went into the house first while the others followed suit. Their entrance was very quiet and cautious, they had to make sure they were not seen or things could turn out bad.

"Alright boys, search the house for the blonde, when you find her carefully snatch her and bring her out to the car. Don't let the man see her. And you, Lieutenant Krede go look for the man who kidnapped her. And take this gun here, in case he tries anything. Understood?" Officer Lice said. All the other police officers nodded a yes sir then went off to search for who they were chosen to search for.

A few of the officers went up the stairs, looking in all the rooms when they heard a soft crying sound. It sounded to be as a new born puppy or even a baby. But then they had realized that it was the girl they had been sent out to look for and walked closer to where the crying was coming from.

Lilly was in the corner of a room, her knees to her chest, arms were wrapped around her knees, and she was rocking back and forth whispering Miley's name, over and over. One of the police officer's tapped her shoulder. The blonde looked up from the ground, tears streaked on her face. "Please d-d-don't h-hurt me…" She choked out as she continued to rock back and forth in fear.

The police officer looked at her sadly, realizing how traumatized she had become. "We're not here to hurt ya, little one. We're here to take you back home." She spoke softly to the frightened girl, on the floor beside her.

Lilly looked up at her as she became relaxed. "Really?" She asked quietly. The police officer nodded, pulling the girl to her feet as she walked with her over to the other ones. "We have to get out of here before the man tries to do something else to ya." Officer Jade said.

They went down the stairs through the living room into the kitchen and then stopped. "Where do you think you are going with my daughter?" Asked a deep voice this happened to belong to Mr. Truscott or better yet Lilly's father.

****


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I just couldn't think of what to write but then I finally got some inspiration. :) So hope you like it. Made it a little longer as well. I'll try to do that more often._

Chapter Seven

Officer Lice rushed into the room with a gun at hand. "Don't move, sir. You're under arrest." He demanded at the girl's father, who was glaring at them. Mr. Truscott ran out of the room taking Officer's Lice's gun with him. "Take the girl to the car and take her back to the police station…I'll handle the man." Officer Lice said as he walked the way Lilly's father had just gone.

The other five police officers did as he told them to and took the girl to the car, driving her to the station. Once they got to the police station, one of the officer's called the blonde's, friend's father and told them to come to the station.

Lilly sat one a bench, not moving a muscle. She was terrified of everything; her mind was still back at the awful place her father took her to. She was so confused about everything she barely even noticed when Miley and her father had come to take her back.

Her friend came running to her, tears streaked her face, and she wrapped the girl tight in her arms. "Oh, Lilly, are you okay? That guy didn't hurt you, right baby?" Her voice was full of worry as she asked the girl in her arms those questions. Miley sat on the bench, cradling her friend tight in her arms, rocking back her back and forth. "Lilly, you can talk to me baby…no one's gonna hurt you. The bad guy's gone now. Shh." The brunette said after realizing Lilly wasn't replying to her.

Miley noticed how tensed up the girl was in her arms, she could sense the anxiousness in her body. She was so caught up in being able to hold Lilly that she completely forgot how terrified this whole situation ad been for her disoriented friend. She kept rocking the girl back and forth as her father talked to the police officers about what was happening.

She kept the girl as close to her chest as possible trying to keep her from hearing any of the awful things the police were saying. "Shh, don't pay attention to them sweetie…just rest. I'm here and I will never leave you." Miley pressed a soft kiss onto the top of the girl's face, which soothed her to a light sleep.

****

Lilly woke up in her friend's bed, several hours later, with the brunette lying next to her rubbing her back. "Hey sweetie." She said, running her hand through the girl's hair. "How ya feelin'?" The blonde just looked at her with a blank expression while burying her face into Miley's chest. Miley sighed, knowing she was still too shook up to talk to anyone, and just kept her close to her chest. "Whenever you're ready to talk about anything just let me know baby. No matter when it is. I'm here for you." She whispered among her ear, keeping her close.

The blonde was already sleeping by the time her friend had finished her sentence. Miley sighed; she hated how terrified her friend was. She hated that she let this happen to her when she was so supposed to be protecting her. She hated that Lilly had to suffer. The brunette hated herself for what happened. And now the only thing she could do for her best friend was hold and comfort her. That wasn't enough, Miley wanted to do more for the poor girl. She wanted to kill the man who had kidnapped her and ruined her life. She sighed, closing her eyes, and drifting slowly to sleep with her friend in her arms.

Both the girls slept until the next day. They were both extremely exhausted, Lilly never got any sleep while she was kidnapped due to how terrified she was, and Miley was way too worried about her to even think about sleep. But when they finally awoke late afternoon the next day, Miley's bed was soaked in blood.

While both of them were asleep last night, Lilly's father had come and shot her. Fortunately it wasn't bad enough to kill her but it was a pretty severe shot. They hadn't noticed the blood until the brunette rolled over.

She felt something thick and wet on her arm so she opened her eyes to see what it was. "AHH!" She screamed, waking the blonde and making her father run all the way in there. Once he had seen the girls his mouth gaped open. "W-what happened?" Miley shrugged, as she finally stopped her screaming then slowly looked over at Lilly who was lying beside her and gasped. There was blood on every little inch on her body, on her face, arms, legs, everywhere. She pulled the girl into her arms then looked towards her father.

"Daddy, we have to get her to the hospital!" She shouted.

****

It had been about four hours since Lilly was taken to the hospital and finally she was allowed to have visitors. Miley rushed into the room as fast as she could, pulling the blonde girl into her arms. "Oh, Lilly…you look so weak." She said while caressing her back. "Tell me what's hurting, baby…" The blonde just pointed to her body, meaning everything.

"Everything hurts? Is that what you're saying sweetie?" Lilly nodded slowly, trying not to feel the pain in her neck. The other girl gave her a sympathetic look as she continued to rub her back.

Mr. Stewart came trudging in with the nurse in front of him. The nurse looked at the two girls letting out a sigh. Mr. Stewart also sighed, knowing what she was going to tell the girls.

After a few moments of letting the girls comfort each other Nurse Susie finally cleared her throat. Both girls looked at her with terrified faces. "Uhm, girls…I've got some bad news for you." She began with a blank expression on her face. Miley held the other girl tight to her chest, trying to keep her calm. "Lilly, we got some results back from the x-rays we took of you…and well it seems your heart…it has a tiny hole in it…" The blonde's face dropped. She began to sob as her body shook. She knew what that meant…she was gonna die…

"What d-does that mean?" asked Miley, her voice starting to crack as she held Lilly tighter.

Nurse Susie looked down. She had no idea how to tell the girls that Lilly only had 3 weeks left until her death. She couldn't tell them, it was bad enough she had to tell the poor girl about her mother now she had to tell her that she was the one who was gonna die now. "It…it means you've …only got about 3 weeks to live…Lilly…" She said, her voice cracking as well as Miley's while she hurriedly walked out of the room.

Lilly began to hyperventilate, that was the worse thing she'd ever been to old, except the death of her mother. As much as she'd like to be with her mom, she didn't want to die for that to happen. At least not at such a young age. She wanted to live until she was at least 50…she wanted to graduate, go to college, get married, have a family of her own, even become a grandmother…And now the only life she was getting was dying in a hospital.

The other girl had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what the nurse had told them. Miley couldn't handle loosing her sweet best friend, the girl who she wanted to grow old with, the girl who she could not live without. She didn't want this to happen to her, it couldn't. Lilly was too young to have to die.

****

It had been two days since the incident happened and Lilly's doctor had told them that she could go home with them, if it'd make her more comfortable. They had agreed to that and took the girl home. Miley had spent every waking minute she could with the blonde; she stayed home from school to help take care of her. She wasn't gonna let the blonde slip away from her like that again.

"M-Miley?" The blonde said as they watched a movie, lying on the couch. Miley looked from the screen to the blonde, worry written on her face. "What baby?" She asked, gently caressing the girl's cheek.

Lilly looked at her then to the screen. She began thinking of what the nurse had told her. _You only have three weeks to live… _It kept repeating over and over in her head. Tears started pouring from her eyes as she continued to stare at the screen. She wasn't ready to die. She didn't _want_ to die.

The brunette became even more worried when the blonde didn't reply back to her. "Lilly, baby…what's wrong?" She looked down sympathetically at her as she noticed the tears dripping from her eyes. She pulled her closer to her body while trying to soothe her. "Tell me what's wrong, please baby…"

Lilly shook her head, not taking her eyes off the television. Tears continued their way down her cheeks, dripping onto Miley's neck. "M-M-Miley…I don't want…t…to d-die." She sobbed out. The brunette kept caressing her cheek, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

"I know you don't angel. I'll do whatever it takes to get you better I promise Lil. Anything you need or want, precious, you just tell me." Miley spoke softly to the girl in her arms, wiping the tears from her eyes.

****

Lilly was sitting on Miley's bed, drawing in her notebook when Jackson came flooding in. The blonde jumped at the sound of his shoes on the ground. She quickly closed her notebook and looked up to the person who walked in. "U…uhm…M-Miley's n-not h-here…" She said in a quiet tone, scared of what he would do. Jackson smirked. "I know that, dumbass. I came in here to have a little talk with you."

The blonde felt her heart fall. "W-what a-a-about?" She was terrified, the look on her friend's, brother's face looked like he was about to kill her.

"About you." He hissed. Jackson was glaring at her with fury as he pushed her to the ground, which happened to make a loud clomp. "You think some piece of scum like you is good enough for my sister? Not even in your dreams." He scoffed, making the girl sink into the wall, shaking with sobs.

Miley's brother was standing there enjoying his sister's friend suffering. The blonde tried her hardest to get and run to Miley but her body was too weak to move. "M-Miley!" She shouted as loud as her voice could shout. Soon enough in came the brunette girl, gasping as she saw the sight. She ran to where her friend was sitting and pulled her into her arms, rocking her back and forth. "Oh Lord, what happened baby?" Miley asked in a hushed tone, standing up as she cradled Lilly in her arms.

The blonde didn't say anything as she buried her face into her friend's chest. Miley ran her hand up and down her back in soothing circles, and then looked over at Jackson. "D-did you do this to her?" She asked. He just stood there looking the other way. Lilly shook her head yes to the question cause' she knew Jackson would not admit it to her.

Miley felt her heart fall; she couldn't believe her own brother would do something so mean to her sweet friend. She gave him a hard-core glare. "How the hell could you do that to Lil? She's been through so much crap and you just hurt her even more…You scared my poor sweetie half to death! Her heart could have given out on her, Jackson! You could have killed her…" The brunette yelled at him, walking out of the room then down the stairs cradling Lilly in her arms as she did so.

She sat down on the couch pulling her friend down onto her lap. "Shh, shh. Everything's all right Lil…I'm right here sweetie." She soothed. Just then Mr. Stewart came in taking a seat beside his daughter.

"Hello girls." He said giving the girls a small smile. Miley looked over towards him. "Hey daddy."

He realized how gloomy the girls were, which he understood, so he'd try to find something for them to do that'd cheer them up a little. "Hey, you girls want to do something today?" He finally asked after thinking about it. Both girls nodded while looking towards him.

Mr. Stewart smiled. "All right, you girls go take a shower and then we'll leave."

****

After an hour of driving they finally gotten to the place Robbie Ray was taking them to. The sun was beaming hot and the view was beautiful. Mr. Stewart couldn't wait to see how happy the girls would be when they saw the place they'd be staying at. He had booked a three week vacation for them to stay at this nice little cabin a few hours from their house. Not only to get there mind of things but he heard there was a really good hospital around the cabin where they could help Lilly.

They got of the car, both girls in shock, and walked up to the cabin door. "You girls like it?" Miley's father asked, as put the key into the lock and opening the door. Both girls nodded still shocked from the wonderful sight. He let out a laugh while walking into the house with the girls' right behind him.

"Daddy, this place is so nice…but why are we here?" The brunette head asked, closing the door behind her.

Mr. Stewart gave her a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around both of the girls. "I thought you two needed time away from home so here we are. Plus I've heard there's a really good hospital nearby that could really help Lilly. They said the doctor here is really well at his work and might be able to keep your heart from giving out on you." Lilly's face lit up as she hugged her friend's father in return.

Miley smiled at her friend, she was happy to see her face light up again. "Oh my gosh, daddy…that's amazing!" She smiled, hugging him as well. She wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"Now before ya'll get all excited the doctor needs to examine Lilly first before he goes any further. He wants us to come in tomorrow afternoon, so we before we head there we can go out to lunch." He said, letting go of the girls.

Both of the girls nodded and decided to go outside, enjoy the beautiful weather. Miley sat on the swinging bench with the blonde beside her on the porch, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Isn't it nice out, Lils?" She asked softly, looking into the blonde's eyes with a soft smile upon her face. Lilly nodded as she rested her head onto the other's shoulder. She was happy to know that she had such an amazing friend in her life, one of whom she loved so much.

After being best friends with Miley for almost a month now, the blonde realized that she was beginning to like her more than just a friend. Lilly never really liked a girl before, well at least not in the way she had for Miley. At first she had just thought the feelings she held for her were because of how much the brunette had helped her. She thought it was just for being so grateful to her but after it had not gone away she realized these were real feelings she was having.

Miley had felt the same as the blonde did. Although she realized it the night of the girl's kidnapping. She never felt so protective over somebody before, someone who she had begun to love with all her heart. And if the blonde was gonna die in 3 weeks as the doctor said, she wanted her to know how much she loved her.

"Hey Lil?" The brunette spoke up after a moment of silence. Lilly looked at her. "Yeah?" She fiddled with her thumbs patiently waiting for her to reply.

The other girl was trying to think of to put her love for her into words. She was worried that Lilly wouldn't return the feelings to her, no cross that; she was worried Lilly would think of her as a weirdo. Miley would not be able to live with that. "Uhm, well…I…I-I'm in love with you, Lilly." She waited for the blonde's reaction anxiously. _God, please let her feel the same._ She thought to herself.

She studied the facial expressions on Lilly's face, noticing not once that she had a dreaded look upon it. Miley prayed to God that Lilly loved her back.

The blonde gave her a soft smile. "Well, I'm in love with you Miley." She spoke as she snuggled closer to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Miley gave her the biggest smile in the world while pulling her in her arms. They sat there a few minutes just enjoying each other's warmth.

Lilly looked up at the girl who had been holding her. "How long have you loved me?" She asked, surprising the brunette. Miley looked back at her, then to the sky watching the clouds move around. "Since you were kidnapped…When I realized you weren't there Lil, my life was miserable. I never felt so awful in my life, except of you know, my mother's death. But that's when I realized just how much I love you. And I don't regret it. You are the sweetest girl, I have ever met Lilly." She said softly, running her hand up and down the blonde's back.

The blonde smiled at her, wrapping her arms around her neck, as she nuzzled her head into it. "Miley, that's exactly when I realized it too. I never knew I could need or love someone so deeply." She spoke.

Miley was so happy to hear the words come from her friend, who soon she'd ask to be her girlfriend. Before they'd go back in she just had to do something. The brunette cupped both of Lilly's cheeks and pressed her lips softly onto the girl's lips. "I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay first off I know this is a really late update on this story and I am so, so sorry! But the new semester in school has really took time out of my writing, my classes are a lot more diffcult then my first semester classes. Trust me, it is not easy dealing with two science classes. And second I've been having this horrible headache for the past two weeks so it was hard for me to think of what to write so again I am very, very sorry. Please still read && review though. I promise to try and update it more often._

Chapter Eight

The next afternoon the girls decided to tell Mr. Stewart about their new relationship. "Daddy, Lils and I have got something we'd like to tell ya." Miley said, once they had sat down at the table for lunch. She squeezed the blonde's hand to make sure she was okay with it and got a squeeze back for the result.

Mr. Stewart smiled. "And what might that be?" He had already figured it out by just looking at how close the two girls were with those smiles upon their faces. "We're girlfriends now." They grinned at each other and then looked over to Miley's father. Both were quite nervous for his reaction, the brunette had thought that her dad may not approve of them but once the girls had seen the ecstatic look on his face she knew they had nothing to worry about.

Robbie got up from his seat and made his way to the girls, engulfing them into a loving embrace. "It sure took you two long enough." He smiled. Mr. Stewart was very happy for his daughter; he knew how long she's been crushing on the blonde. He could sense it the moment he had seen them together. He also knew that Lilly had really needed a wonderful person like Miley in her so he wouldn't take that away from them.

Miley gave him a weird look as well as the other girl sitting beside her. The only thing the girls had gotten in return was a smile. Both girls shook their heads and just relaxed happy to have Mr. Stewarts support.

****

An hour of sitting in the waiting room of Granitbergh Hospital and it was finally time for Lilly to be seen. A doctor, named Simon Whiz, came in with a clipboard in hand and looked up to announce who was next. "Lillian Truscott?" He questioned looking over towards them. They all three stood up, following the doctor into one of the rooms.

Doctor Simon motioned for the blonde to lie down on the bed. Lilly did as he said, the brunette sitting beside her while holding her hand, stroking it with her thumb. "I'm Doctor Simon Whiz and I need to ask you some questions before we can do anything. We will also have to do an x-ray on your heart to see how we can fix it for you." He said, putting his hand out to shake hers.

She shook his hand, nodding her head.

He took out a pen and grabbed his clipboard off the bed. "First off, is one of your parents with you?" Lilly shook her head sadly hating the fact that her mom was gone and that the reason she was here in the first place was because of her father. "My uhm…mom is gone." She whispered as a tear fell, the brunette realized this and caressed her hand to give her strength. The doctor nodded his head jotting that down so he would remember. "What about your father?"

Lilly grew even more upset. Her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered how terrifying it was being kidnapped and nearly killed by her own farther.

The brunette pulled her into her arms and had decided to answer for her. "Her father is the reason she's here in the first place." Doctor Simon nodded once again while jotting that down as well. "I am sorry to here that. Now you need a guardian to let you have this procedure down because you're under the age of 18 plus there are some risks and I don't want you to make the wrong decision."

Mr. Stewart stood up. "I'm her guardian." The blonde looked at him with awe. She would have never expected for her friend's father to say that. Miley on the other hand, had a feeling that her dad had really liked Lilly as well as her. Especially since he had let her stay with them once her mother had died.

"Alright. Well then let's get started on the tests." He said and then looked over towards the blonde who was clutching onto Miley. "We'll have to do a few blood tests and then you'll need to get your heart x-rayed." Lilly nodded slowly hating the fact that she'd have to deal with needles.

****

After a long day at the hospital getting tests done, they were all able to head home. "God that was one long day." The blonde said as her and Miley plopped down on the couch. The other girl nodded in agreement while wrapping her arms securely around her girlfriend. "It was indeed, angel. But at least we know you'll be getting good help." Lilly gave her a small smile, resting her head on the girl's chest.

"Maybe I'll live longer than 3 weeks." Lilly said with a hopeful smile upon her face. Her girlfriend nodded as she ran her hand gently through her hair. "I hope so baby."

All of a sudden Mr. Stewart came jogging in. There was an obvious cheerful smile on his face and an envelope in his hand. Both girls looked towards him with confusion shown on their facers. He gave them a smile taking a seat beside them. "Lilly, I have some good news for you." A smile grew on her face as well as the girl sitting beside her, holding her. "Doctor Simon called and said that they can repair your heart with this open-heart surgery, although they'd have to put in a heart-pacer but he said it wouldn't hurt one bit."

The blonde's face was ecstatic. She couldn't believe the wonderful news she just received. She wasn't going to die! She ran over to Mr. Stewart and gave him the biggest hug she could, trying not hurt her own self in the process. Without her girlfriend's father or even her girlfriend she would not be getting any of this help. Lilly would always be grateful to the both of them for practically saving her life.

"Oh thank you so, so much Mr. Stewart! If you hadn't of found this doctor I'd probably die. I don't know how to thank you. And I swear on the rest of my life to never, ever, ever hurt your daughter in any way. And if I ever do, even on accident you may hate me and not trust me. You could do whatever you'd like to me but I will never do such a thing." She said, tears of joy falling from her eyes as she hugged her girlfriend's father.

Robbie laughed. He knew the girl would never hurt his daughter; she was much too nice to be capable of hurting even a fly. "Oh I know you would never hurt my daughter. You're too nice of person to do such a thing. Besides I know how much you need Miley in your life therefore I could never be the one to take her away from you. There is no need for you to thank me Lilly; you're like another daughter to me!" He said sincerely, hugging her back lovingly.

Miley smiled at them. She was very happy that the two people she loved so much had become close as well. It made her love her father even more for being so accepting of her precious Lilly.

****

"Lilly, let's lie down sweetie." Her girlfriend said noticing how pale and tired the blonde had looked. Lilly sighed hating the fact that she'd have to listen to her. She knew Miley was only trying to help her feel better but she was tired of being a burden on her and her father.

Miley scooped the blonde up from the chair she was sprawled out on and carried her into their room. She placed Lilly down into the bed after pulling the covers down for her. Then after her girlfriend was nice and snug under the covers she herself lied down in bed.

The brunette wrapped her arms protectively around her small girlfriend and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You need to rest baby." She said in a soothing tone. Miley pulled the girl close to her body so that Lilly could rest her head onto her chest. Reluctantly the blonde decided her girlfriend was right, so she snuggled closer to her with her head resting on the other's chest.

Miley smiled down at the girl lying in her arms as she pressed a kiss onto her forehead. She was grateful to God everyday for giving her this wonderful, sweet girl to have in her life. The brunette made a promise to not only God but to herself as well that she would never, ever hurt the precious girl.

"You comfortable, Lilly bear?" She asked running her hand gently through her hair. The blonde nodded, being soothed by Miley's heart beat. Miley smiled giving a soft kiss onto the top of her head while pulling her closer to her body.

The brunette then wrapped the blankets nice and snug around them, hopefully keeping her girlfriend from getting cold during the night, then held the girl close to her as they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you my sweet angel."

"I love you too."

****

The next morning came quickly which the girls had not cared for. Lilly was pretty happy for that since she could barely sleep last night due to the fact that she was not that tired. Her eyes fluttered open to see her girlfriend's eyes staring back at her with awe in her eyes.

"Morning sweetheart." The brunette smiled warmly, lovingly placing her lips atop the blonde's gliding them into a gentle yet loving kiss. A smile formed upon Lilly's face as she kissed her back with just as much love. "Well, good morning to you too." She smiled enjoying the 'good morning' kiss they had just shared with each other.

Miley pulled her closer to her chest, running her hand gently through her silky blonde hair. "Did you sleep well baby?" The blonde nodded as she snuggled herself into her girlfriend's arms. This was the first time she'd really ever been in a true, loving relationship.

Sure she had boyfriends here and there but they barely even lasted to a week. And most of the time they were cheating on her or were just using her to make some other girl they liked jealous. Well, she couldn't really say that because she and Oliver had dated for several months before _that_ had happened. And now because of it her life had literally been shattered into pieces waiting for someone to pick those pieces up. Looks like that someone just so happened to be Miley Stewart.

Lilly loved Miley with all of her heart, with every bone, organ, and muscle in her body. She knew that Miley was the one who she needed to pick up those pieces of her life back up. And she had thanked the Lord everyday for sending her this angel from above.

"Miley, I love you so, so incredibly much. You know that right?" The blonde finally said as she came out from her thoughts.

Her girlfriend nodded giving her a concerned look while wrapping her in a tight hug. "Of course I know that baby; I love you so, so incredibly much too. Is something wrong sweetie?" She began to worry that something bad was happening to Lilly, so she wrapped her arms even tighter around the girl. The blonde just laughed, loving how protective she was. She pressed a kiss onto her neck. "Oh Miles, I'm fine don't worry. I just wanted you to know that. You mean everything to me and if I'd ever lose you, I'd be lost in the world! You have pretty much saved me…I love you with everything inside of me and I will show you that for the rest of my life if I have to."

Miley looked at her in awe, tears of joy falling from her eyes as she engulfed her in the biggest embrace ever. She cupped her cheeks and pressed a long, loving kiss right onto the blonde's. "Aww, Lilly sweetie I love you with everything inside of me too. I would do anything, and I mean anything for you. You are the best thing that has ever, ever happened to me. And I swear you will never, ever in your life lose me baby! I am yours forever!" She pressed her lips once more onto her girlfriend's so happy to have her in her arms.

She really had loved Lilly with everything inside of her. That girl just made her want to hold and cherish her forever. From now and til' the day of their death.

Lilly snuggled closer to her and deepened the kiss with much more love and tenderness. "And I am yours forever, Miley. You are my life!" They re-united their lips together and spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms happy to have found each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Soon it was eleven in the morning and the girls knew it was time they had got up. Reluctantly they pulled their lips away and slowly got out of bed.

"Well that was a nice way to spend the morning." Miley grinned, pulling her girlfriend into a hug. The blonde hugged back, smiling in agreement. The brunette slowly pulled away and threw her robe over her shivering since all she had on was a tang top and a pair of shorts. Then she pulled Lilly back into her arms to keep her warm as well.

Both girls walked out of their room and down the hall until they came to the living room, plopping down onto the couch. Miley pulled her girlfriend so close that she was sitting on her lap. She gave a gentle kiss to the blonde's head and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you, Lil." The brunette cooed, keeping her girlfriend close. Lilly smiled, resting her head upon the brunette's shoulder. "I love you too, Miles." They pressed their lips together, gliding them into a soft, loving kiss.

Soon Mr. Stewart came in making the girls pull away from the kiss. "Good morning, you two. How did ya'll sleep?" He asked in a cheerful voice, a warm smile upon his face as sat down beside the girls. Both of the girls gave him a smile back, happy that he did not care of there closeness with each other.

"We slept wonderfully, daddy." Miley smiled, holding her girlfriend close to her.

Robbie smiled and headed outside for his morning jog. The girls sat there in each other's presence and snuggled together on the couch. "This is nice." Miley said as she caressed the smaller girl's cheek, who had nodded in agreement. "Yes it is. It feels great to actually be happy for once." The blonde said, remembering the past years of her life.

She used to have a terrific life just with her mother. Although every now and then they'd hear from Lilly's father but other than that the two of them had enjoyed spending time with each other. Both were the only people they had, besides Heather's friend Susie who occasionally would watch Lilly while her mother went to work or something like that. Susie was a very close friend to them and she was always there to help them with things. Lilly had also come very close to her mother's friend, she seemed like an older sister to her, really. She'd always take the blonde to the park with her and even to school sometimes as well.

It wasn't until just a few months ago that things between her mother and herself had gotten out of hand. Her father had come back to Malibu to see Lilly for the weekend but they had not known how he was planning to kidnap her and take her back to where he lived all the way in Jamaica. Heather was also resenting letting her daughter go anywhere with him at all which had clearly angered the blonde. She had wanted to see her father, even though she had known of what he had down to their family. Lilly thought he might of changed which had started to cause her and her mother to fight with each other. She hadn't meant to go against her mother at any means but she just couldn't take it that her mother would not give him a second chance.

Surely she understood why her mother would not give him one, heck she hadn't really wanted to either, but deep down she had known that her father loved her. Her mother had sadly started drinking again as she did once she and her father had divorced back when Lilly was only three.

Lilly shook away the memories from her mind and rested her head among her girlfriend's chest. The brunette looked at her with concern. She ran her hand gently through the girl's hair. "What's wrong baby?" She asked soothingly, as she rubbed her back in soothing circles. The blonde looked at her, stroking her cheek. "I was just thinking of how much I love you." She said, snuggling closer into her embrace.

"Aww, how sweet Lils. I love you so much." Miley pressed her lips warmly over the other's lips. Then lied down on the couch pulling her girlfriend down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist, letting her rest on her chest. Lilly wrapped her arms softly around the other girl's neck, placing a gentle kiss onto her lips. "I love you too. More than anything Miley."

The brunette held her close, placing small, gentle kisses on her cheeks. She kept her wrapped in her arms to make sure she'd stay warm. Lilly kept her lips upon her girlfriend's, gliding them in a tender kiss for several moments until she felt an awful pain come from her chest. She shot up from the couch clutching her shirt as she starting breathing hard. Miley shot up to, pulling the blonde to her chest. "Baby, what's the matter?" She asked worried that something awful was wrong with her.

Lilly buried her head into her girlfriend's chest hoping the sound of her heartbeat would soothe away the pain from hers. The brunette sighed and just held her close, slowly rocking them back and forth. She ran her hand gently up and down the small girl's back as she whispered comforting words into her ears.

"Shh, you're okay precious girl. I won't let anything happen you, I promise." She soothed into her ear.

The pain in Lilly's chest grew worse as her eyes welled with tears. "M-Miley…" She sobbed clutching her girlfriend's shirt. Miley held her tighter continuing to rock her. "I'm here baby girl, I'm here…" The brunette pressed her lips gently onto her forehead.

****

Doctor Simon came out to the waiting room and sighed. "Lilly's gonna need the operation sooner than I had planned." He said looking at Mr. Stewart. Robbie sighed and nodded, squeezing his daughter's hand in reassurance. "How much sooner?" The brunette spoke up for the first time that evening.

The doctor sighed looking down at his clipboard. "Probably by next week. The blood vessel near her heart has opened up. So, we've gotta do the operation as soon as we can. Plus she's gonna have to stay her for a while so we can make sure nothing happens." Miley looked down, she couldn't believe all this horrible stuff her poor girl had to go through. She hated that she couldn't take away the pain from her girlfriend. The only thing she knew she could do was to comfort her, to hold and cuddle her, or to pray for her.

"Can I go see her?" Doctor Simon nodded and with that the brunette rushed off to see her.

Miley ran right into her girlfriend's room, wrapping her arms tight around her body, caressing her forehead. "How's my baby feeling? Are you still hurting?" She asked gently, continuing to caress her forehead. Lilly rested her head on the brunette's chest, shaking her head yes.

Her girlfriend sighed, as she lied there cuddling with the small girl in her arms. "Aww, what's hurting you honey? Is it your chest, Lilly bear?" The blonde nodded as she buried her face into the other's chest. Miley pressed her lips over top of her forehead. "Sleep baby girl, sleep."

****

Lilly's eyes slowly opened to see a doctor and a couple of nurses hovering over her. She tried to get out of her bed but her legs were too weak. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized she was trapped and that there was no way for her to get out of there. "H-Help." She sobbed out. The brunette walked over and stroked her cheek, holding her hand in hers.

"Shh. You're okay." Miley whispered softly into her girlfriend's ear. She held her hand tight in hers continuing to caress her cheek. "Shh, there just making sure everything's fine. There not gonna hurt you baby." Lilly just cried but was soothed by having her girlfriend with her.

The brunette continued caressing her cheek until the doctor was done putting the tube in her girlfriend's throat. Doctor Simon had talked to Miley and Mr. Stewart the other night that she'd need help breathing for a while since her heart was becoming weaker and weaker, just until she got the operation which wasn't too far away. Reluctantly they had both agreed to that as long as it wouldn't hurt Lilly. The doctor explained that it may hurt for the first few hours but after that it should ease down. Which both were okay with that, since they knew it would be good for her.

Miley placed a soft kiss onto the blonde's forehead while giving her a soft smile. "Good girl, Lil. It's all done now." She said, trying to praise the girl for being so good while they were putting the tube in her. Lilly reached her arms out to give the girl she loved dearly a tight hug. The brunette gave her a smile of awe and wrapped her arms around her.

Lilly placed a kiss onto Miley's cheek. "I l-love you." She said weakly, holding her mouth in pain afterwards. The other girl gave her a smile, pulling her close to her chest. "Aww, sweetie I love you too." She said as she began to stroke her cheeks hoping it would soothe the pain she was having. Lilly sighed in contentment, happy that the pain subsided a bit. What she hated was the fact that she wasn't able to talk unless she wanted to feel pain. So instead of talking to her girlfriend the only thing she could do to show her that she appreciated everything she's been doing for her was to snuggle with her.

She motioned for the brunette to lie down beside her, which she happily did. As soon as her girlfriend got into bed, she snuggled herself closer to her resting her head onto Miley's chest who just smiled down at her giving her a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

"You are too cute, Lilly." The brunette cooed as she caressed her cheeks. Lilly smiled at her, pressing her lips onto the brunette's chest. She moved her hand around until she reached the other girl's hand. The blonde got a hold of her girlfriend's hand and held it in hers while stroking it with her thumb.

Miley smiled at her adorable lover. Seeing Lilly smile always brightened up her day. Well even just being in the same room with her girlfriend brightened up her day. She loved the girl more than anything in the world; she loved her so much she barely was able to know how much she loved her. The brunette made sure her girlfriend was nice and comfortable on her chest before she could fall asleep.

****

A few hours later the brunette woke up to see Lilly sleeping soundly upon her chest. "Aww…" She said mostly to herself while pressing her lips onto her forehead. She looked over to see her father sitting on one of the chairs watching one of his favorite shoes.

He noticed her looking at him and gave her a smile. "You slept a while, darlin'." He said, turning the television volume down. Miley nodded in agreement while yawning. "It's a handful taking care of my sweet girl, but it's worth every minute. She's wonderful." She smiled at the angel in her arms, happy to have such a wonderful person in her life.

Robbie smiled at his daughter, he was so proud of her. He had never seen his daughter care for a person as much as she had for Lilly. That made him realize that his little girl really was growing up. Ever since his daughter had met the girl, she had definitely matured a lot. And that really made him proud of her.

"You really that girl, don't ya bud?" He asked, looking at her holding the girl close to her. Miley nodded, pressing a kiss onto the blonde's forehead. "More than anything, daddy."

Miley wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and put the covers around the two of them after she noticed how cold she looked. She felt the blonde girl snuggle closer into her arms. "Mmmm…" She moaned painfully in her sleep. The brunette ran her hand through the girl's hair trying to calm her down. "Shh baby, just rest. Just rest baby girl." She soothed as she continued stroking the girl's long, silky blonde hair.

Lilly opened her eyes as fresh tears came falling out. "Mmmm…" Miley looked at her sympathetically while rocking her back and forth. "Mmmm…" She moaned as the pain in her mouth kept flashing.

The brunette caressed her cheeks soothingly. "Calm down sweetie pie, the pain will go away. Shh, I'm here … I'm here." She tried to soothe the pain but her girlfriend's pain only grew worse.

Mr. Stewart came over to see what was wrong. "Is everything alright? You want me to go get the doctor?" He asked worried, Miley nodded for him to do so and that is just what he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Doctor Simon came rushing in after Mr. Stewart. "What's wrong?" He asked looking from Robbie to Lilly then back to the brunette's father. "Lilly's having a hard time with the breathing tube." Miley was the one to answer him as she kept stroking her girlfriend's cheeks.

The doctor let out a quiet sigh as he walked to over to the girls. He took a look at the blonde girl who was clearly in pain and realized that no matter what they did to try to wait off the operation it just wouldn't work. So he decided that it'd be best they do the operation tomorrow morning.

"We're going to have to do this operation tomorrow, it seems the breathing tube isn't doing much to help her and if we put off this surgery any longer she may die." He said, looking at both Miley and her father.

Both the brunette and Mr. Stewart shared glances and nodded slowly.

****

The blonde woke up to see her girlfriend sitting next to her, caressing her cheeks. She gave her a small smile before speaking up. "Hey Miles." Lilly half-whispered to her so she wouldn't hurt her mouth. The other girl smiled back at her while pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "Hey Lilly bear."

Miley caressed the girl's hair, thinking of how much she loved her dear angel. She hated to see her precious girlfriend in all this horrible pain. She wanted so badly to take it away from her, to just magically cure all her pain. "How's your mouth feel, sweetie?" Miley finally asked after pressing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. Lilly just shrugged; she really just tried to forget about her mouth thinking it would just not hurt anymore. Clearly she was wrong.

Lilly rested her head onto her girlfriend's chest, tired from all the pain. She was so tired of being tired all the time, she was never able to stay up for longer than 30 minutes without wanting to go back to sleep. And that really bothered the hell out of her. She had hoped that after she'd get this operation that hopefully this uncontrollable tiredness would finally go away.

"Are you tired, Lil?" The blonde nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh. Miley looked at her sympathetically as she pulled her close to her chest. "Aww, get some sleep then baby. I'll be right here with you." She said in a soft voice, trying to keep the girl content.

Not long after that Doctor Simon came telling the girls it was time for Lilly's operation. The blonde's face grew pale; she hadn't thought it had been a week already. She wasn't ready to get this operation and there was no way for to get out of it. Well, unless she ran for it.

She got off her bed, wiggled her way out of her girlfriend's arms and ran out the door leaving both Miley and the doctor staring off at the door in shock. The brunette than ran after Lilly, after the moment of shock had passed.

****

Lilly ran until she came across this room with nothing but paintings scattered around the walls. She quickly walked into the room and stared fiercely at each one of the paintings, taking in their wonderful designs.

She had always wanted to be an artist when she grew up, especially since her own mother had been one. It was something her family, well her mother's side of the family that had been full of artistic skills. And it just so happened that Lilly was one of those artistic people as well.

After staring at the different paintings she sat herself down on one of the chairs. Tears began to flow out from her eyes as she grieved for her mother. She had rather it been her own self than her mother, Lilly hated herself for being so rude to her before the accident. She regretted deeply the awful things she had told to her mom and prayed to the Lord that he would take care of Mrs. Truscott.

Then out of the corner of the blonde's eyes she saw a woman with dirty-blonde hair about shoulder length walking over to her. Once the view of the lady was clearer she had realized that it was her mother. Lilly looked at her speechlessly. "M-mom?" She finally choked out.

Heather sat down next to her daughter, smiling warmly at her, and wrapped her arms tight around her. "Oh my, how pale you look." She spoke while softly touching her cheek. "God, I had no idea I did this to you, my sweet angel." She held her daughter close, running her hand through her hair, thinking of how horrible she was to her baby girl.

Lilly rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, you are not the reason I'm like this. It was dad…" She let a few loose tears streak down her cheek at the memory of what her father had done to her. It was the most horrifying thing she had ever experienced in her whole life.

She watched as her mother's facial features turned into anger and hatred, towards her father of course. "That son of a fucking bitch." The older blonde hissed, pulling her daughter close. Heather always knew he would do something to hurt her precious daughter and she regretted ever marrying him. Although she did not regret having her daughter, that was the most precious thing she had her life and she loved her baby girl with her whole heart.

Her mother just sat there a few silent momentums holding her daughter and remembering all the good times they had together. She missed them and wished that she could be there for her daughter but knew that God had wanted her up in heaven. And she could not deny that not even for her daughter.

The older blonde placed a soft kiss onto her daughter's cheek. "I love you so much, my precious baby girl. But God wants me up in heaven, so I can't stay much longer with you. I do advise you go back into that room and let the doctor operate on you, I know you will survive. You're a strong little thing and I will always be happy to call you my daughter. Now I must go. Take care of yourself, Lilly. And have a good life with Miley. Goodbye my darling angel."

Soon her mother was gone from her life once and for all. The only thing she could do was sit there and cry. Little did she know that Miley had come running in, scooping her up in her arms. "Shh, shh." She soothed softly into her while rocking her back and forth. "Everything's okay sweetie. Shh." Miley ran her hand gently through her hair, holding her close to her chest. She was so relieved that the blonde hadn't done anything to hurt herself. She was so scared that Lilly may have ran out of the hospital and someone kidnapping her.

The brunette held the girl close as she rocked them back and forth, wondering what had upset her girlfriend so badly. Lilly snuggled into the embrace as she buried her face into Miley's chest, being soothed by the sound of her girlfriend's heart beat. Miley looked down at her, feeling so bad for her, and pressed her lips softly atop her head. "I love you, baby." She whispered among her ear.

****

Miley and her father sat in Lilly's room impatiently waiting for her operation to be done. Robbie thought it'd be a good time to talk to his daughter, so he got up and sat down beside the brunette. "Hi daddy." She said, resting her head on his shoulder while sighing. Robbie wrapped his arms around his daughter's placing his head atop hers. "Hi baby doll. Lilly's gonna be okay. She's a strong girl." He said trying to reassure his daughter.

The brunette nodded; she knew her sweet girlfriend was a very strong girl and she knew she would make it through the operation and even through recovery but the thing she wasn't so sure about was her mental state. She knew Lilly was still so terrified from her father kidnapping her and still very upset about her mother's death, no matter what the blonde couldn't hide it from her.

"I know that daddy, but what about emotionally okay? She's far from that, she needs guidance, love, help, she needs _us_." She said softly.

Her father ran his hand through her hair and nodded his head without saying anything. He really didn't know what else to say to her, mostly because everything she said was true. And he couldn't lie to his daughter saying that the girl's perfectly fine when it's obvious she's not.

They both sat there a while waiting for the long hours to be over. Soon the brunette felt tired and drifted to sleep with her head resting upon her father's shoulder.

****

Finally when Miley had awaken her girlfriend was back from the operation, lying peacefully in her bed. The brunette jumped up from where she had been sitting and rushed over to see her precious girlfriend.

She looked down at the frail girl in the bed; she looked so small and weak. "Hey there baby. How do you feel?" Miley asked gently, while stroking her cheek with front of her hand. Lilly slowly focused her eyes at the girl who was standing before her and gave her a weak smile. "H-hey. Tired." Was her short reply.

Miley wasn't very surprised from her answer; she knew the poor girl was still very weak to actually feel awake. The doctor had told her and her father that it'd be a while before Lilly would be back to normal which had meant she'd be staying at the hospital for a little while. He had said it'd be at the very least, two weeks before she was able to finally leave. But if there happened to be some complications prior to the surgery then it may just so happen be longer than that.

"Aww, you look tired. Get some sleep, kay sweetie?" The brunette pressed her lips gently on top of the girl's cheek giving her a gentle kiss. Lilly sighed as she snuggled deeper within the covers.

Miley looked at her sympathetically, feeling awful that her sweet girl had to go through this. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. Just relax and close your precious little eyes." She wrapped her arms gently around the girl, running her hand gently through her long, blonde hair. She felt the smaller girl cuddle close to her chest and eventually she was lying down as well. Miley gave her a soft smile. "You're so cute Lil." She said as she pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

"I'll lay here with you but you have to rest for a while, your body needs it." Miley caressed her girlfriend's cheek as the blonde was soon fast asleep upon her chest.

A few hours later Lilly had woken up from her sleep to find herself all by herself. She began to panic, hating being on her own. It had reminded her of when her father had kidnapped her and locked her in the closet for almost 3 hours, forgetting she was even there.

She tried to get out from her bed to go find Miley but found hard to even sit up. "M-Miley…" She half yelled, yet no one came. So Lilly said it a little louder. Still no one. "MILEY…" This time the brunette came jogging in, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend and rocked her back and forth.

Miley held the girl tight in her arms whispering gently in her trying to calm her down. "Shh. I'm here now baby, everything's okay. Shh." She ran her hand up and down her back in soothing circles still rocking her. Soon the blonde calmed down and relaxed a little in her arms, her head buried in Miley's chest. Miley pressed her lips onto the girl's head. "Better now sweetie?" Lilly nodded.

"I love you so much my precious girl." She cooed as she gave her a soft kiss in her hair. Lilly weakly caressed Miley's neck as she snuggled closer to her. "I love you too." She whispered. "S-so much."

****

It had been almost a month since Lilly had gotten out of the hospital and today was the day she and Miley were returning back to school. The good thing was Miley had made sure they had every single class together before they had gone. She didn't trust any of those people near her precious girlfriend. Especially Oliver and Amber.

Miley was dressed and ready to go sitting at the kitchen table with her father waiting for her girlfriend to come down the stairs. "You ready to go back, Miles?" Robbie spoke up for the first time that morning. The brunette sighed as she slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I just hope no one gives poor Lilly a hard time. She's been through too much already." She said, looking down at the table. Miley was so worried about how people were gonna treat her girlfriend, she was scared to death someone was gonna hurt her or upset her. She knew the blonde wouldn't able to handle any of that crap right now.

Sure it had been almost two months since Lilly had been kidnapped and three since her mother passed away but Miley could sense that the girl was still an emotional mess, that's why she was _not_ gonna leave her side at all during school.

"Well if anyone does bud, you just call me and I'll deal with em'." Her father said as he patted her head. Miley gave him a soft smile and nodded an okay.

Soon she could here footsteps coming from the stairs telling her that Lilly was coming. The brunette got up from her seat at the table and made her way over to where her girlfriend was standing. She smiled at her, pressing a gentle kiss onto her lips. "Aww, you look so pretty today sweetie." She cooed.

Lilly gave her a soft smile back, hiding the terrifying feeling in the back of her head. "Thank you, Miles. You look pretty yourself." She said, caressing her cheek lovingly. The other girl wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her into a loving embrace. "You're welcome, Lil. Aww, I love you." Miley pressed their lips together, guiding them in a fierce but loving kiss.

****


End file.
